


The Second Time Around

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: Upon crossing paths once more, Ushijima and Tsukishima reconcile with the deed they mutually loved doing, only this time, the lust was mixed with something familiar yet completely unknown to both of them.
Kudos: 11





	The Second Time Around

Tsukishima had no idea what happened. Well, he did actually, but his mind wouldn’t even let him grasp a single moment of the past because of the man pressed on his entire being, their groins grinding on each other on a slow and steady rhythm, fuelling them with libido and desire that physically manifested by the fiery touches and hasty groping they exchanged.

A groan escapes Tsukishima’s mouth as he felt strong hands grip him on his buttocks.

“Ushijima…” He utters breathlessly, lids half open as he looked at the strong and devastatingly hot man in front of him, eyes holding such intensity that Tsukishima felt like he was already naked in front of him, not that he had any qualms about it.

Little by little fragmented memories of the earlier events flashed in Tsukishima’s buzzed and _horny_ brain, of them drinking in celebration of Daichi and Sugawara’s relationship, laughter in the tables as they played cards while drowning themselves in spirit.

Ushijima’s calloused fingers contacted Tsukishima’s chin, disrupting the imagery in his mind like a television unplugged on the middle of a show, bringing him back to what was happening _now._

Him. Ushijima. His apartment. Making out. _About to have the best sex of their lives again._

The older one dips in for a kiss, their lips playing a slow and passionate waltz, making up for the days that they couldn’t even look at each other in the eye thanks to their similar stoic and nonchalant personalities.

Ushijima’s hand travels to Tsukki’s nape, cradling and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, drowning the latter’s moan by entering the caves of his mouth with his eager tongue, the taste of bitter alcohol suddenly becoming less repulsive to Ushijima as he explored inside Tsukki, making him moan in inexplicable pleasure.

Soon enough, the blonde’s legs buckle to which Ushijima responded by supporting Tsukki with his convenient hand.

He breaks the kiss and they both feel the warm air hitting their face as they both panted, face flushed from both the alcohol and their intense make out session.

“Are you okay babe?” Ushijima whispered to Tsukishima, his chest heaving both from catching his breath and his own way of preventing himself from ravishing Tsukishima right in his apartment’s door.

Tsukishima looped his arms around Ushijima’s neck, leaning towards him that both of their foreheads touched, “Since when was I your ‘babe’?” He asked with a smirk in his face, as if challenging the guy. Tsukki would have loved to be pounded right then and there, his crotch was crying to be set free from the constraints his boxers and denim jeans made, his behind yearning for the sensation of Ushijima being inside him once more, fucking him senseless yet somehow passionately—Something only Ushijima could do. But he figured he’d put up more of a fight tonight rather than be the needy bottom that he really is.

Ushijima crosses the small distance between their lips and planted small kisses all the way through Tsukki’s ear, giving it a lick before whispering, “Ever since I fucked you out of your wits that night, you have always been my baby Tsukishima.”

Tsukki wanted to scream and rip Ushijima’s dress shirt, he probably could, seeing how fitted the clothing was, accentuating his figure and his pectoral muscles that Tsukki loved sleeping in.

“Ushijima, bed.” Tsukki moaned as his lover picked up both of his legs to lock it on his hips, Tsukishima instinctively pulling his body close and locking his arms behind Ushijima’s head as he showered him with neck kisses.

Moans and groans echoed on Tsukishima’s dark and empty apartment as Ushijima made calculated steps towards his bedroom, not that he hadn’t been there before. Placing Tsukki gently in the bed, Ushijima leaned for another kiss, this time torrid and hurried as he undid the buttons on his dress shirt. Just as Tsukishima was about to remove his shirt, Ushijima swatted his hands gently, preventing him from completing the act.

“Why?”

“Wait.” Ushijima commanded, and Tsukki complied, a weird heat coursing through his body, as if it wasn’t hot enough from the former’s domineering voice.

 _God, he is so fucking hot._ Tsukishima thinks to himself as Ushijima threw his dress shirt to who-knows-where and with one sweep motion, unbuckles his belt and removes slacks, only leaving his bulging boxers which Tsukishima wanted to remove.

Ushijima smoothly downed on Tsukishima, his rippling muscles grinding on the right spots that made Tsukishima groan in mixed frustration and pleasure.

“Ushi… I want to remove my clothes.” Tsukishima whimpered as Ushijima grinded on the aching bulge on his denim. The latter chuckled and smirked wickedly as he slid his hands under Tsukki’s shirt, finding his sheltered nipples and played with it.

“What do you want baby?” A flick of Ushijima’s fingers made Tsukki moan, arching his chest in response to the overwhelming stimuli Ushijima was giving him.

“Clothes… remove… fuck!” Tsukki gasped as Ushijima’s mouth made it’s way on one of his nipples, the cloth in between their flesh both giving a frustrating and sexy feeling.

Finally giving in to his lover’s request, Ushijima takes the bottom of Tsukki’s shirt in his mouth and slowly glides it upwards, the stubbles in his chin grazing the blonde’s abdomen… all the way up to his chest and neck, making Tsukki bite his bottom lip with the electrifying feeling it was sending all throughout his body.

_This man is driving me crazy._

His jeans came off next, like his top, it didn’t put a fight as Ushijima removed it in one pull leaving the both of them in their boxers.

Ushijima smoothly descended upon Tsukishima, his hands intertwining with Tsukki’s as their lips moulded into one once more, savoring each other’s taste, yet excited for what was about to come. Both men groan as their lips part, only a trail of saliva left to connect both of their mouths.

Tsukishima found his hands on the back of Ushijima’s head as he trailed his way down to his torso with soft kisses, suckling on his chest to leave marks.

“More Ushi, leave more.” He breathlessly says, arching his chest and pulling Ushijima closer everytime he suckled.

The mixed sensation of Ushijima’s stubbles and his wet tongue trailing over Tsukishima’s stomach was nearly enough to make him lose his wits and come right then and there, but what Ushi did next nearly made him scream.

Biting the elastic that circled Tsukishima’s waist, Ushijima slowly pulled it down, his already wet cock smacking his stomach, finally free from any constraint and with his foot, dragged it till it was finally removed from Tsukishima’s body.

“You’re so wet baby… I haven’t even touched you yet.” Ushijima teased, lips puckered, eyes menacingly looking at Tsukishima’s dripping manhood like it was his next meal.

Ushijima had waited for this sight for months. Tsukishima under him, whimpering and dripping from his lovemaking, his marks stamped on the parts of Tsukki that he secretly loved. The mole he had managed to find in his chest from the last time they had sex, the side of his neck, the small crevice that led to his pubic region and many more. Of course, on the top of that list was Tsukishima’s helpless and flushed face, lips red and moist from being ravished by him, the way he moans and whimpers with every touch and kiss he does.

He wanted this man to be his, and his alone.

_Mine. All mine._

Ushijima wasted no time and put Tsukishima’s dick in his mouth, his convenient hand reaching for the lube that Tsukishima managed to put within arm’s reach. He smirks internally as he feels the latter’s hands on his hair, tugging and pushing with every swirl of his tongue on his dick.

Coating his fingers with lube, he presses on Tsukishima’s hole and two of his fingers slid in smoothly. He stops blowing Tsukki’s dick, a popping sound resonating in the empty room as it left his lips.

“Fuck Tsukki, you already prepped?” Ushijima asked rhetorically, noting how Tsukki’s inside was already soft, and how two of his large fingers slid in with no resistance.

Tsukki’s face flushed even more, which was a surprise for Ushijima since he didn’t know his face could be redder than it already was. Tsukishima covered his face with both of his hands, ashamed of the fact that he did, in fact had it in his agenda for the night to get fucked by Ushijima.

Seeing that Tsukki was refusing to talk to him, he curled his fingers and hit Tsukki’s sweet spot effortlessly making the blonde scream in pleasure.

“Answer me Tsukki.” Ushijima says, continuously massaging the same spot, making Tsukki arch his hips, his insides clenching on Ushijima.

“Hng… Yeah I did! Oh fuck! Please Ushi…” He pleads, his eyes brimming with tears from ecstasy.

Ushijima leans closer to Tsukishima’s ear and whispers, “Please what?”

“I want you inside me… now.” Tsukishima managed to say in between loud moans.

That was the last straw for the both of them, the last of their rationality left their bodies as Ushijima withdrew his fingers and pressed the tip of his dick on Tsukishima’s hole.

Ushijima ceased his teasing as he rammed his dick on one go inside Tsukishima, making the latter scream in delight as he groaned in pleasure on Tsukishima’s familiar warmth. He hung both of Tsukki’s legs on his shoulders as he thrusted into Tsukki deeply, groaning on every retreat as Tsukishima’s inside clamped on him.

“Tight…” He manages to utter as he continued thrusting on a steady rhythm, Tsukishima a panting mess below him.

“Ushi… Kiss me.” He demanded as he gasped with every thrust Ushijima made that filled him to the brim, hitting him in all the right spots. His hands clenched on the mattress to prevent himself from coming to early.

_Not now, I want to feel this more. I want him more._

Tsukishima’s moans were temporarily silenced as Ushijima’s lips found his, the mixed sensation of kissing and fucking sending Tsukishima a step short from cloud 9.

Tsukishima held Ushijima from both shoulders and turned him so that he would lie on his back, expertly exchanging their positions without getting disconnected. With him on top, he rhythmically grinded his hips, moaning as he hit his sweet spot with his own efforts.

“Fuck Tsukki, you’re driving me crazy.” Ushijima says with his eyes closed, incisors biting his lower lips—a sign that he was close. But Tsukishima wasn’t going to make him release without him being fully satisfied first.

“Come up here baby, kiss me while I grind on you.” Tsukishima teased which worked for both his satisfaction and disappointment—If it indeed was disappointing.

The older brought his torso up to assume a sitting position, making kissing easier, and the sex a lot hotter. Tsukki had no words to describe the feeling of having Ushijima inside him, his dick grinding on Ushi's hard rock abs as they shared a fiery kiss.

A few more thrusts and Ushijima was already meeting him halfway, their moans and groans eventually getting louder and frequent-- A sign of their nearing orgasm.

Ushijima busied himself on Tsukishima’s now swollen nipples, groaning every time the latter clamped on his length.

“I’m close… Fuck!” Tsukishima screamed as he dove for a kiss, Ushijima mirroring his moans with his needy groans. A few more thrusts and his stomach clenches with his release, a warm feeling trickling from inside him as Ushijima emptied his load inside of him.

Their bodies slumped on the bed, Tsukishima embracing Ushijima, his head resting on his the older one’s chest, completely ignoring the mix of semen and sweat on their abdomen.

“Say Tsukki, why aren’t we dating?” Ushijima asked as he brushed Tsukishima’s hair softly, revelling on the comforting feeling that lingered on them at the moment. It was in times like these, where their hearts wasn’t intoxicated with adrenaline and testosterone that Ushijima allowed himself to be lost in thought about the future he dreamt with the man that lay on top of him.

“Cause you never asked.” Tsukishima lazily answered, his eyelids were getting heavy from alcohol intoxication and exhaustion.

Ushijima’s other hand found Tsukishima’s and intertwining both, he gulped before he threw his question.

“If I did ask, would you say yes?”

Tsukishima looked up to meet Ushijima’s olive green irises, “Why don’t you find out yourself?”


End file.
